Let's go hunting
by lessien Amandil
Summary: highschool au with human!cas and human!gabe dean and sam have challenged them to join in on a ghost hunt. Destiel and sambriel and later on maybe some samifer with Fem!lucifer
1. oops

There we stood in front of the old Bradley Mansion. I was absolutely terrified and I could see that the others were to, well that is except Dean. He stood there grinning carrying his camera and duffel bag full of things we supposedly required; Salt, a bunch of iron bars, lighter and fuel, shovels and … oh yes and a shot gun filled with Rock Salt rounds.

"Dean, must we do this?" I said, not that I was going to pull out of this dare, just because I was the youngest I wasn't that young, 15 actually only a few months younger than Dean's brother Sam. Still I had to try it, I really did not want to go in there and my sister, Luci, had told me acting adorable got you a lot of things so I slightly tugged on dean very well fitting leather jacket.

"C'mon guys won't have a little ghost scare you like this, will you?" Sam just nodded and joined his brother on the porch and although Sam was 4 years younger than his brother he was almost his height and was sure to over take him very soon.

"It's okay Cas, I'll keep you safe." I know that Gabriel said it as a joke but I knew he was being sincere; he just could not loose his image in front of the Winchesters after all that is why we had taken this dare to join them on one of their 'hunts' as they called it.

So I was reasonably confused when he took my hand and walked with me to the porch, his grip on my hand telling me that he to was vey afraid.

I was glad to have him here with me. Its not that I have anything against the Winchesters but for reasons that just cannot explain my face just explodes into heat whenever I am near Dean. I … let's just say it's difficult to explain.

After a few short moments of silence dean placed his hand on the knob and attempted to twist it, "LOCKED!" he cursed under his breath, "okay step back I'll kick it down."

We retreated a few steps and Dean positioned himself in front of the door, and my eye trailed down his back … I pulled my eyes away, and spotted and entrance that did not require so much effort.

"No, wait Dean, look there is a window open over there." I gestured, Dean froze, turned to me and glance to where the window stood open and invitingly.

A little embarrassed as it seemed, he scratched his head and walked over to it, camera and torch in hand he checked if it was safe to go through it seemed to be because he turned back to me and said;

"Cas, I could kiss you, right now." His grin stretched from ear to ear, and my face felt like it was on fire. Thankfully Sam took notice and quickly turned dean's attention back on the house. I do not think dean saw that I blushed; he is a little oblivious to such things.

Dean was currently climbing through the window while my eyes wandered again… Gabriel was the one to pull me back into reality, when he pulled me aside.

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"that! Staring at dean's ass, blushing at a Winchester! For god's sake you belong to the old Italian family of Angelo, you are better than a mere Winchester!", and although he was whispering it felt like he was yelling, I can't stand it when people yell at me; it makes me all defensive.

"And, what about you? Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! I've seen the way you look at Sam."

Once I had spoken this, I knew I had done something wrong; everything was so quiet, you could have heard a feather drop, it was quite intense, and that it when it dawned on me: I had forgotten to whisper.

Slowly I turned to the house, Sam and Dean were looking back through the window, and supposedly they had heard our entire conversation. I cringed when I heard Gabriel growling behind me.


	2. Saviour

"Oooookay … well then, are we going to stand here like statues or do we want to finish of this ghost?" Dean desperately tried to overcome the awkwardness that hung in the air, but it did not work, if anything it just made matters worse; My blush worsened (if that was even possible) and when I turned to look at Gabe he to was red in the face, but not of embarrassment.

Next thing I knew, he was on top of me, hitting at first. I didn't mind being hit I was rather used to it from school. I just lay there and blocked my face; he could use me as a punching bag. But when he wrapped his hands around my neck and chocked me, I attempted to fight back although the power to do so swiftly left me. So instead I endeavoured to claw his hands a way from my throat, my struggle however quickly proved useless.

Consciousness was failing me. I was on the edge of fainting, when someone pulled my elder brother off of me. I gasped for air, lung craving to be reunited with air, as I looked up at my saviour. Honestly, I was expecting to see Dean coming to my aid, but what I saw instead made my heart stop.

Not that Dean and Sam hadn't rushed to my assistance, they had climbed out of the window and would have tackled Gabriel … if HE hadn't beaten them to it.

"What the hell are you kids doing here?"

"Da-" I began.

"Father, he… He said, the thing…. He told them the thing," Gabriel interrupted pointing at me.

Father looked at me, not angry or wrathful, but some thing worse. What I saw in his eyes was … Disappointment.

"That was not my question. What are you doing here?" he repeated calmly, not letting his eyes drift from me. I felt ashamed; I couldn't stand it looking at him. I knew I had done wrong, it was just too difficult to look up so I stared down at the rotting floorboards of the patio.

"Mister Chuck, sir, if I may." Sam had taken the word and he continued, bearing a tone of utter respect.

"Dean and I brought them here to help us with a job." He sounded forcefully polite, then again most people got that way around my father, he was the founder of the town after all and held a lot of power in his hands.

"A job?"

"Yes sir, you know the type our dad does."

Dad just nodded and gestured for both my brother and me to rise, from the old wood.

"Castiel, Gabriel, you will say your goodbyes and then return home with me.I trust you boys can handle this 'job' by yourselves." Dean and Sam nodded agreeing.

My brother and I stood and followed my father home without another word toward the Winchesters.

I was sure in big trouble when we got home.


	3. punishment

before we begin today guys i wanted to let you know that i am changing my schedule for this story to every tuesday so i hope i can keep it up.

Things were extremely quiet once the Angelo's had left. The Winchesters just stood there and watched as they disappeared in the distance. Sam and Dean were still rather shocked at what they had just discovered. It was several minutes before any of them said anything; they were so lost in thought about the strange events that had just unfolded.

"So, shall we, the old Bradley is buried in the back yard, the key for the fence is inside… Hey, Dean, you listening? …I'll get it."

Dean stayed still, not even noticing that Sam had left.  
It quite shocked him, this new knowledge he had accidentally acquired today. He would have never guessed that Castiel and Gabriel were gay.

Gabriel is the school's troublemaker. Last term he blew up the bloody swimming pool, and at last year's homecoming he flooded the bleachers with green goo just to get back at his older siblings, Michael and Luci, for getting into a fight that disturbed his beauty sleep.

And Castiel, well… to tell the truth, he didn't really know much about him. Cas was a quiet person who liked to stay alone in a corner at lunch, reading. Dean had only talked to Cas once before and that was what got them all into this mess.

But to that later, now we go over to the major's house.

* * *

When they arrived at the house, their father called a family meeting in the living room. Cas straggled behind; he was certainly not looking forward to this.

Once he did make his way into the vast and luxurious living room everyone required was already gathered there. Castiel's family was a rather large one. Oh who am I kidding it is bloody _huge_. Eight children, _eight_!  
Although only three, aside from Castiel and Gabe, where necessary at this particular meeting.

Castiel sat down next to Gabriel, who inched his chair always from him, and looked up to his brother and sisters.

"Why don't you two tell us what happened?"  
"Well-"

"THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT! HE, he told the Winchesters about the thing that I discussed with you, Dad!"

"It was an accident" Castiel retorted.

"Oh sure, 'accident'."

"Well, if I am not very wrong, this whole thing stared with you telling me to stop staring at Dean while you were practically tearing Sam's clothes off with your eyes!"

"I WAS DOING NO SUCH THING!"

There was a quiet clearing of the throat heard from the other side of the table and the two brothers sat down, although Castiel could not quite remember standing up.

"I believe that should be enough talking and explaining on your part. It should also be mentioned that Gabriel then tackled and _choked_ Castiel and that this was all caused by the Winchesters asking them to join them in an adventure. Michael, Luci, Anna: it is time to make decisions about the punishment, or else a decision on if one is required."

Castiel never understood why Chuck had to punish them in this fashion. It was humiliating having to relive the things he had done wrong in front of his perfect siblings, but perhaps that was the point of this all.

Or perhaps, Chuck was putting his children to use in this way to attempt to copy the criminal court in the best way possible, and they were acting as a jury. It is practically the same thing.

After several agonising minutes of awkward silence, waiting as the three finished their discussion in the other room, the verdict was release from its captive state in the minds of the jury.

"Okay so we have decided that, Cas, because you told those Winchester boys about… you know," Anna gave an all-knowing head tilt towards Gabriel, who just rolled his eyes, "you must do a sincere and totally outrageous speech about gender equality and homosexual rights for your English assignment. And Gabe, you must abstain from looking at, talking to, or by any other means communicating with Sam Winchester, for your crime of nearly strangling our little darling brother."

"For how long is this supposed to last?"

There was a short silence while the three looked each other, and then Luci ceased the word:

"One month"

Castiel thought this was a reasonable punishment, but Gabriel's jaw just dropped. He looked absolutely _terrified_.

"But I was going to ask him to prom. You can't ruin this for me!"

"Well you can go to prom with him and talk with him there, but not before. So I suggest you find another way to ask him."

Luci could be so cruel when she wanted to, so cruel. The meeting was dismissed and everyone left – rather, only Castiel and Gabriel stayed behind. Cas just wanted to apologise as they made their way to the staircase, but Gabriel was obviously fuming with rage.

"You're going to pay for this you bastard," Gabriel whispered so only Cas could hear him, as he stomped to his room on the second floor. Castiel called an apology after him, though he didn't think Gabe would even hear, let alone listen to him, let alone care.

Standing at the bottom of the staircase, Cas contemplated the possible plots of revenge, Gabriel may be planning. Perhaps he would find away to make Cas appear on stage of homecoming with nothing on but his underwear.


	4. not now Sammy

alrighty lads, so that tuesday thing did not really workout. better not make any more promises. i tried to throw in some jokes, tell me what you think.

thnx

Sam slumped into the couch as Dean closed the front door with a thud and then proceededto check whether the lines of salt, that lined every window in their house, were still intact.

Sam watched his brother walk around the house repeating the things he always did when they got home. why? not because it would protect them from ghosts and etc. but because he had been told to do so. told by on eof the only 2 people dean would ever take ordders from. their father,John Winchester.

the Hunt had been a simple one , although both were now completely exhausted from digging up the grave. One whould think they would be used to it by nbow, but no. It is, after all, a very strenous physical activing, plus they had been counting on extra man power , at least this time around.

The Drive home had been quiet and uneventful, both brothers lost too deap in thought to now that Sam had thought through the happenings on the porch of the old Radley house, he wanted to talk about it. Espeacially now that he noticed that dean has been in some kind of shock since the Angelo's left.

"So, uhm, you wanna talk about what happened tonight?" Sam uttered, when he finally got up the nerve to do so.

Dean, standing at the open door of the fridge, replied with an 'uhuh' that really could have met anything.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'."

Sam got up and walked over to clearly visible to Dean, he once again asked him what he though about what had happened earlier that evening. Still another dubious reply, He shrugged.

"Hey,if you don't want to talk about this then just say so."

This time Dean looked at him and said, almost mokingy;"I don't want to talk about this, Sam. let's just pretend it never happened."

Then he finally decided that he really wasn't hungry and closed the door, having already killed millions of penguins with his reckless use of electricity.

Once again he turned his gaze to Sam, then to his watch and back to Sam.

"Sammy, it's late. We really should forget that what was said and done of that porch ever happened. Neither of them wanted us to hear it. so let's just leave it and go to bed."

"Okay."

Dean nodded and walked away to his room. And although they had just agreed to it neither of them did in fact let it go-Both stayed awake , thinking to themselves. Eventually Sam did fall asleep. Dean,had no such luck.


End file.
